All Winners Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * ** | StoryTitle2 = The Silk Stocking Strangler | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker2_1 = George Klein | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In a cabaret lounge in San Francisco a female singer begins to sing called "Let Me Be Your Sweetheart". This is a song that her boyfriend Frank absolutely loaths because it is not sophisticated enough for his tastes. When he confronts her about it in her dressing room, she refuses to stop singing it because it is helping her to become a noticed singer and enhancing her career. Driven into a frenzy, her boyfriend then takes a pair of her silk stalkings and strangles her to death. The man completely snaps and goes out on a murder spree almost every night, strangling his female victims with the same stalkings, the press dubbing him the "Silk Stalking Strangler". In the months that follow, Captain America and Bucky are eventually called in to help track down the killer. On a foggy night, the duo are on the Golden Gate Bridge when they come across a couple being attacked by the killer. When they try to intervene, the killer pushes the man into the two heroes and succeeds in strangling the girl to death before vanishing into the fog. When they question the victims boyfriend, he says the killer attacked them as they were singing the song "Let Me Call You Sweetheart". Nearby the crime scene two criminals watch the progression and come up with a great cover for their next series of crimes -- making it look as though they are being carried out by the Silk Stocking Strangler. As the night go on, the body count rises with no trace of the killer in sight. One night, Captain America and Bucky are alerted that the Silk Stalking Killer has been cornered in a warehouse after he strangled and robbed a man. The captain of police is about to pull in the police drag net to help capture the crook, when Captain America realizes that this person is an impostor as the Motus Operandi is not the same. Captain America convinces the captain to keep the dragnet searching the waterfront and they quickly round up the thugs in the warehouse, who admit that hey were only pretending to be the strangler. Meanwhile, the dragnet has rounded up three suspects hanging out at the waterfront and taken them to police headquarters. Captain America has the chief put a pair of stalkings on his desk and interview each one. The first two suspects panic and deny being the killer, while the third man acts cool and calmly. Captain America notes that his eyes however are transfixed on the stalkings and that he was whistling "Let Me Be Your Sweetheart". Captain America orders the suspects to be released, and he and Bucky follow the calm and cool man back to his apartment. There, they get the help of the man's female neighbour to lure the killer into their trap. They have her sing "Let Me Be Your Sweetheart" and upon hearing it the killer breaks into the girls apartment to attack her. Captain America and Bucky intervene and the killer tries to escape onto the roof tops. However, as Captain America and Bucky follow after him the Silk Stalking Killer stumbles off the roof and falls to his death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Jigger * Tippy Other Characters: * ** Cassidy Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Time Out For Crime | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A cop becomes very suspicious of a night watchman at the Windsor Insurance Company over something as simple as a wrist watch, and his suspicions prove to be right on the mark. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Pete (a cop) Supporting Characters: * Sam (a grocer) * Jake (a night watchman) Antagonists: * Mike * Gus Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Eye Has It | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Mort Lawrence | Penciler4_2 = Clem Weisbecker | Penciler4_3 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Human Torch and Toro are on their way home from the movies when they are suddenly confronted by some gun toting men who taken them hostage at gun point. The two heroes decide to refrain from flaming on in order to see what these criminals are up to. Meanwhile, at the mansion owned by John Harriman, he tells his niece Betty that soon she will have somebody brought to her whom he will force her to marry. However, when the Torch and Toro are brought to the home and Betty is told to choose one to be their husband, the two flame on and make an escape with Betty so they can figure out what's going on. Uncle John is furious but believes he knows how to deal with the heroes and pays a visit to his hired assassin the Eye, who begins hatching a scheme to deal with the Human Torch and Toro. Meanwhile, the Torch and Toro bring Betty to a diner where she explains that she is the heiress to her family fortune upon turning 21 years of age, however her uncle is attempting to thwart this by forcing her to marry before she is 21 so that he can claim the money instead. The Human Torch and Toro promise to protect the girl and take her back to their apartment. There they are confronted by the Eye who challenges the Torch to a game of chess: the winner gets to decide Betty's fate. However, this is a trap as the Eye has drugged the chess pieces and as the Torch and Toro are soon knocked out as soon as they touch them. The Eye then takes Betty and the two heroes back to his hideout where he places the Torch and Toro in a asbestos lined cage and forces them to flame on or be shot to death while he forces Betty to marry him. However, the two heroes manage to melt through the floor to the dungeon room where the Eye and Uncle John are getting a drunken ship captain to perform the marriage. After Uncle John and the Eye are turned over to the police, the chief explains to Betty that her Uncle John is not a biological relative, but her fathers step-brother who hated him and hopes to claim the family fortune. With the crisis over, Betty thanks the two heroes for their help and they part company. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Captain Pape * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle5 = Joyride to Death | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Joe the owner of an amusement park is having a hard time keeping his park in business due to competition from the Happy Land Amusement Park across the street, and his out dated rides which are becoming more and more dangerous due to lack of maintenance. After a patron falls from the Ferris wheel and dies, Joe believes that his business is washed up. He then begins calling his friends to ask them to come by and enjoy free rides on the last day his part will be open. One of these calls goes to Jack Robinson, who offers to "get his friend" the Whizzer to come to the park and use his speed powers to run the amusement park rides. Sure enough with the advertisement that the Whizzer will be operating all the rides, it drums up a lot of business. However, when another accident happens, the Whizzer uses his speed power to prevent it from becoming fatal. Seeing some men running from the Ferris Wheel, the Whizzer chases them into the Tunnel of Love, but loses sight of them. Searching around the tunnel, the hero finds a secret passage that leads to the Happyland Amusement Park, but is unable to find the men responsible, and believes that they are responsible for the accidents happening at Joe's park. Later, the owner of the Happy Land Park and his hired thugs try to cause a collision on the roller coaster, but the Whizzer stops it and rounds up the perpetrators and turns them over to the authorities. Joe thanks the Whizzer for helping, and shows the hero that he earned enough money to not only keep his park alive, but also buy all the equipment at the Happy Land Amusement Park to update all his old equipment. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * un-named owner of Happyland Fun Park Other Characters: * Joe (amusement park owner) Races and Species: * | Notes = * Although the narrative in the Captain America story identifies the characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of the characters appearing here are attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. They are name as such in the summary to avoid confusion. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}